mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party
|genre = Party |modes = Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: E (Everyone) |platform = Nintendo 64 |pregame = N/A |nxtgame = Mario Party 2 }} Mario Party is a video-game based on board games, and the first installment in the hit series. In this game, choose one of the six characters to play as, choose a board to play on, and then play and move around it. As you progress, collect coins and various items to help during your quest of finding Stars. It takes 20 coins to buy a star. The game's successor was Mario Party 2. Plot The game's plot is very simple, and barebones. One day, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Wario begin debating about who in their group is the super star based on their personal abilities. Toad, who is literally at the center of their discussion, suggests the six of them determine who is the super star through a series of games placed on maps resembling board games. Whoever acquires the most stars in these games will be crowned the super star. With that incentive, they enter a warp pipe and the game begins. Basic Information As the first of the Mario Party series, this game set the stage for one of the most popular games to ever be released by Nintendo, with emphasis on the minigame stages and the simple board game style of play. The gameplay setup has remained mostly the same throughout the series. The game has 6 starter boards, 2 the players unlock, and one found at the mini-game house. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Wario Non-Playable Characters *Toad *Bowser *Koopa Troopa *Goomba *Koopa Kid *Princess Daisy *Waluigi Boards *DK's Jungle Adventure *Peach's Birthday Cake *Yoshi's Tropical Island *Wario's Battle Canyon *Luigi's Engine Room *Mario's Rainbow Castle *Bowser's Magma Mountain - Unlockable after all Boards are played, buy for 980 coins *Eternal Star - Unlockable after 100 stars are gathered Mini-games Main Article: List of mini-games in Mario Party Controversy In 2000, Nintendo was sued by many parents complaining on some of the minigames in Mario Party. In said minigames, players must rotate the analog stick to win. Many kids burned their palms and some had to be hospitalized. So Nintendo gave out gloves to every N64 owner and paid $80,000,000 for the hospital's funds. This was the reason why Mario Party was never released on the Virtual Console. Trivia *In this game, the Ground Pound was renamed to "Hip Drop". This is because there is a mini-game that is also called Ground Pound. *This is the only game in the Mario Party series in which the title screen changes depending on which character wins a board. *If more than one character wins a mini-game, it will be shown with an error, with the singular "wins" being used instead of "won". This was fixed in subsequent games. *In the Japan versions of this game Wario and Luigi both say "OH MY GOD!" when they get a miss or lose something de:Mario Party Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Mario Party series Category:Mario Party Category:1990's games Category:Spin-offs Category:2000's games